


FMA 5 Sentence Fics

by Batsutousai



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, 520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, Crossdressing, M/M, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: For our 520 Day chat, some FMA friends and I did five-sentence fics. Here are my fills, with the prompts.





	1. Going to the chapel

"We should have walked. Didn't I say we should walk?"

"Shut up, Edward."

"But noooo, you had to drive your fancy car, and now we're late to our own wedding."

Roy dropped his head against the horn and groaned.


	2. "Think about it. Lots of things you can do with a pocket watch."

"Just think about it," Ed said, swinging his watch around in a circle. "There are so many things you can do with a pocket watch."

Roy cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "I sincerely doubt you're thinking the same list I am."

Ed grinned, wide and more than a little dirty, and said, "Wanna bet?"


	3. Fullmetal fist

"It's not going to fit," Ed insisted, looking at the tiny opening Roy wanted him to shove his fist in.

"I promise you, it will."

"I don't believe you."

Roy sighed, then ordered, "Fullmetal, just do it."

Huffing, Ed shoved his hand through the hole under the cupboard to get the escaped butt plug.


	4. Got milk?

There had been a very clear rule, since long before Ed and Roy moved in together, that there would be NO MILK in the house when Ed was there.

Sometimes, Roy would toe the line a little; throw out an empty carton in their bin while it was outside, order milk while they were eating out. Or, memorably, after one particularly messy blowjob, he looked up at Ed, cum all over his face, grinned and said, "Got milk?"

To this day, he swears he regrets nothing.


	5. Mother's Day

There were certain days of the year when Ed would vanish, and Roy was a little ashamed that he'd had to have this particular one explained to him. He didn't usually go after him, and certainly never with anyone, but, well, this was a special day.

"Ed," he said when he found him sitting in front of his mother's grave. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but I thought today would be a good day to introduce you to my mother, Chris."

And Chris, like Roy knew she would, drew Roy's fiancé into a big, warm hug; just the sort everyone should be able to enjoy on Mother's Day.


	6. Tiny miniskirts

In the end, Roy's grand plan to get all of the female members of the military into miniskirts was cancelled due to an unimpressed Riza holding a gun to his head. Similarly, his attempts to get Ed into a miniskirt had been punched down before he could get much beyond the word 'mini'.

Riza and Ed, of course, then joined forces, which should be noted, was a terrible day for all of their victims. In this case, just Roy.

That said, Roy really didn't get why everyone was so against miniskirts; they had fantastic access, as Ed was enjoying demonstrating on him.


	7. Lube shortage

"Uhm, shit," Ed said after way too long staring into the opened drawer of the bedside table.

Roy tried not to groan; that tone did not lend itself to the continuation of sexytimes, but he had to ask, "What's wrong?" "Neither of us ever got more lube."

That was unfortunate, especially since the last time Ed had tried alchemising lube, it hadn't gone well. "Blowjobs?" he suggested instead, and Ed shrugged, grinned, and set to it.


	8. Glove play

Cleaning up after Ed wasn't usually a chore Roy enjoyed. But, well, usually Ed wasn't in the room with him, staring slackmouthed as Roy sat back with the glove Ed had just thrown at him, unzipped his trousers, and pulled himself out. And while masturbating with a glove would probably never be Roy's kink, the way it got Ed on his knees in front of him, whispering, "Let me clean this for you," absolutely WAS.


	9. Roy reaches into Ed's coat pocket and finds........

Ed was always leaving his clothing laying around the house, and it got especially bad when he stayed the night. (In his defence, that was partially Roy's own fault.) Roy didn't make a habit of snooping in Ed's pockets, usually, but something was weighing down the pocket of his coat, and he got curious.

When Ed finally got downstairs, he found Roy staring at him in disbelief, holding the sparkling diamond ring in one hand. He sighed, then shrugged and said, "I guess this saves me the trouble of finding the best time to ask: Roy, will you marry me?"


	10. Ed's gets a new automail... appendage

When Ed unwrapped the gift from Winry, he honestly didn't know what to think. "Is this...a threat?" he had to ask her.

"It might be," Winry agreed, and he smile honestly scared him a little.

"Please don't kick my husband so hard he ACTUALLY needs an automail penis," Roy said in that tired, slightly resigned tone he had.

"No promises," Winry said way too cheerfully, and Ed made a note to never go to another mechanic ever again, no matter how dire his straights.


	11. Ed finally repays his debt to Roy

The coins came, ten cenz at a time, through the mail. Once a day, except on weekends, starting the day after Roy was sworn in to office.

The last envelope, however, didn't have just the coin, but a dinner invitation. At the bottom of the invitation was written, 'You're paying, and I'll pay you back eventually, Führer Bastard.'


End file.
